Why wizards don't bake
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Harry Potter characters trying to bake that's a pretty obvious summary. Draco and Astoria are first I think I'll do Aurthur next


Summary: Pansy and Astoria try to make a cake the muggle way for Draco's birthday and things go bad. Cake, kissing and just plain weirdness. Yah Goyle is alive he's my favourite goon. Mine too! says her friend sitting right next to her!

Astoria's POV:

"Can you hand me two cups of flour Pansy?"

"Sure" she said handing me two colourful plastic cups filled to the brim with a white powder. Which I wasn't to sure about because I had seem my filthy blood traitor mum and her muggle husband make a cake before and they didn't use drinking glasses.

"Are you sure this is flour?" I asked "You have to be absolutely sure about this now because I need Draco's present to be perfect."

"yes Astoria I'm absolutely sure." so I poured the last of the ingredients in to a big flower pot. Once I had all the ingredients in the pot the front door opened and I heard two boys walk in so I ran in to stop the two boys known as Draco and Goyle from coming in to the kitchen.

When I ran out of the kitchen to stop them Draco and Goyle broke into laughing fits. At first I was a bit insulted that my own boyfriend and his best friend would laugh at me but then I realised I was covered in mine and Pansy sorry excuse for a cake.

"Hi Astoria. " Draco said recovering from his laughing fit. Even with that smirk on his face I could tell he was thinking of a million questions to ask me and I didn't want to ruin his surprise. So I told him I would explain later and not to come in the kitchen then ran back into the kitchen.

Draco's POV:

After Astoria ran back in the kitchen I looked over at Goyle and knew we were thinking the same thing so I decided too put it into words.

"So what do you think they are doing in there"

Then he looked at me with a dumb struck look on his face which wasn't that uncommon on his face.

"They?" he asked as we sat down on a big green lumpy couch.

"Yeah, didn't you hear Pansy in the kitchen?" I asked.

"no."

"Do you know anything Goyle?" I asked him.

"Yes I know that if Astoria and Pansy are baking something DON'T EAT IT!" Goyle yelled at me. I was about to speak again when Astoria came into the living room, Grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me into the kitchen followed closely by Goyle.

When we walked into the kitchen I heard Goyle mutter something along the lines of oh god. This is not going to end well.

Astoria's POV:

"So what do you think?" I asked. I could tell he didn't like it because he had that look he had when ever he had to be around muggles. "And tell the truth." I added.

"Okay truthfully?" he asked. "I hate it." that was when I got mad and maybe it wasn't the best idea to throw cake in his face but he deserved it. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?" Draco yelled at me.

"well me and pansy had spent forever trying to make the cake and I wasn't about to let you go without trying some first." then I paused for a second before turning to Pansy. "I think Goyle needs some cake too."

Then just to show that she understood what I meant she took a handful of cake and shoved it Goyle's face. Those actions were closely followed by a splat on pansy's head which I saw coming. Now what I didn't see coming was when Draco poured a big piece of the cake down my jumper.

"Oh, your going to pay for that one Malfoy." So to pay him back I scooped up most of the cake in my jumper and it somehow ended up on his face. Then he spoke.

"Eww, Astoria if your going to do that at least use fresh cake." Then realizing what he had said ducked behind the counter pulling Goyle with him. Pansy turned towards me before speaking.

"I think we win." Just as soon as she said it a shower of cake came towards us and hit me in the back. Then following Draco and Goyle's example me and Pansy took cover under the table.

"Pansy, Pansy, Pansy." I whispered "They have the cake."

"Right, I'll get it" she whispered back as she tiptoed up to the cake grabbed it and ran back.

Just as cake began to fly Everywhere I heard the front door swing open and slammed shut. When I got a nice big handful of the grey mush AKA the cake Draco's parents walked and from the look on their face I knew we were in trouble.

"Draco what are you doing?"


End file.
